A Ladybug's Shadow
by Storygirl000
Summary: After a birthday party gone bad, the unthinkable happens to Marinette. Can Cat Noir, Alya, and Sabrina save her from Hawk Moth's clutches? Rated T just in case. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh, man...when I posted Chance Neutre, I didn't expect that I'd get more than at least one positive comment and a few likes. Well, here you guys go: an actual, multi-chapter story featuring Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

00000

 **Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day in Paris, a week after Ladybug and Cat Noir had officially become an item. Now Alya occasionally joined them on adventures, and had gotten used to the fact that her two friends were superheroes.

Now, Marinette-Ladybug's alter-ego-and Alya were preparing the Dupain-Cheng bakery for something big. Tomorrow was Marinette's birthday, and her parents were throwing her a party.

"Can you pass me the staple gun?" Alya asked. She was hanging some red-and-black crepe paper over the bakery's doorway.

"Sure," Marinette responded. She handed the gun to her, and went back to inflating some red-and-black balloons.

The door to the bakery opened, and in walked Adrien, Marinette's boyfriend and Cat Noir's alter-ego. He looked around the place. "Nice work."

"Thanks!" Marinette said, blushing. Alya rolled her eyes; even though they were a couple, there were still a few signs that Marinette was shy and awkward around her love, even though they had lessened.

"I still can't believe your parents are throwing you a party. Far cry from what my dad usually does," he added.

Alya cringed a little when she heard that. All of Adrien's friends knew that he and his dad weren't on the best of terms. Adrien had never had a birthday party before-which at one point caused his best friend to turn into a bubble-wielding villain hell-bent on getting rid of adults, but that's another story.

"At least he's letting you come to this one," Marinette said. "Can you help me with these balloons?"

"Sure!"

After that, little work was done. Marinette and Adrien had fun blowing up the balloons, which led to a dare that involved sucking helium, while Alya watched, amused.

She felt a slight tugging on her shirt, and looked down to see Marinette's Kwami, Tikki, pulling on it. "Can I talk to you about something?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Alya responded. If there was something Alya hadn't gotten used to over the last week, it was the adorableness of the Kwamis. "What is it?"

"Well...Marinette and I had a talk last night, and...we discussed the possibility of something bad happening to her on the job," she explained.

"Don't worry. She's been at this for awhile now, I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Yeah, but...if anything does happen to her, we decided... _you_ should get the Ladybug Miraculous."

Alya's heart skipped a beat as Tikki pulled out a pair of familiar earrings. "We agreed that you should practice for a bit with these until you're used to it."

"But...why me?" Alya asked. Being a hero was a huge responsibility, and she wasn't sure she was ready to do it.

"Because you're my best friend, and the only person I know who actually has pierced ears," Marinette called. She'd been listening to the entire conversation. "Besides, y'know, Chloe."

"Yeah, I can't imagine Chloe as Ladybug," Alya laughed.

"You did once," Adrien pointed out.

"Oh shut up, cat!"

"Wanna get some practice in?" Marinette asked. "Sure, we don't have any akuma to practice on, but you could still try a few other things."

"Sure, why not?"

"Great!" Marinette dragged her upstairs. "Can you finish with the decorations, Adrien?"

"Sure," he responded. "For once, my schedule is free."

"Thanks!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Okay, first you have to put the earrings on," Marinette instructed.

Alya rolled her eyes. "I think I already knew that." She slipped the earrings on. "Now what?"

"Well, to transform into Ladybug, you have to yell 'Tikki, spots on!'" Tikki added. "Try it."

"Alright then...Tikki, spots on!"

No sooner had the words come out of her mouth than Tikki got sucked into an earring, putting five spots on it. A mask appeared on Alya's face, followed by all her clothing getting replaced by a skin-tight, red-with-black-polka-dots bodysuit. A similarily-colored yoyo appeared around her waist.

"It worked!" Marinette cheered. "Now let's try your combat skills."

"You mean with the yoyo?" Alya asked. She took it from her waist. "Any rules on what I should or shouldn't break?"

"Nah, we'll talk about that later. Come on!"

00000

Downstairs, Adrien could hear the ruckus coming from Marinette's room. He smiled, knowing what was going on.

"Seriously?"

He nearly jumped upon hearing that, but remembered that he'd brought his own Kwami with him. "What are you talking about?"

Plagg floated in front of him, and he looked somewhat mad. "You got suckered into doing work just because it's for you _girlfriend's_ party. You could be having fun!"

Adrien sighed. "Plagg, remember what happened when we first met?"

"Um, you freaked out and stuck me in a jar?"

"Yes, with no air holes."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I will if you don't help me with decorating."

"Fine."

Plagg grumbled and started inflating balloons. "One more question; what do you see in her?"

"Just inflate the damn balloons, Plagg."

"Alright, geez!"

00000

Back upstairs, Alya had finished practicing with the yoyo. She'd gotten better at it, she'd learned how to swing from building to building, and she'd only smashed three things!

"Alright, now for the last and most important power; Lucky Charm," Marinette told her. "It basically allows you to summon something random but useful, except you have to figure out how it'll be useful. Wanna try it?"

"LUCKY CHARM!" Alya shouted out. Marinette took that as a yes.

As she watched, Alya swung the yoyo into the air, and a load of red petals flew upwards, forming...a staple gun. With a ladybug motif.

Alya looked at it and laughed. "I think these powers want me to finish hanging the crepe paper."

"Seems fair enough," Marinette giggled. "C'mon, let's go back downstairs."

And so, they headed back downstairs, in time to here Adrien yell "Plagg, stop sucking helium!"

"But it tastes like camembert!" came the high-pitched response.

"How the _hell_ does it tate like camembert?"

"We have different taste buds. So sue me."

Marinette put a hand over her mouth and snickered. Adrien heard it and turned around.

"Wow," he whispered. "You look amazing, Alya."

"Thanks, but neither of us is single," Alya responded. "Want some help with the crepe paper?"

Adrien laughed when he saw the stapler gun in her hand. "Sure."

And so, they finished hanging the crepe paper. Having seen Marinette in action, Alya knew what to do with the stapler afterwards.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she yelled, tossing the stapler into the air. With that, it exploded into a stream of red-and-purple energy, and she heard a small _beep_ come from her earrings.

"Five minutes until the transformation is done," Marinette pointed out. "Wanna keep helping with the decorations?"

"Sure, why not? I mean, Plagg doesn't appear to be helping."

"Hey! I resent that!" Plagg yelled, causing everyone to laugh.

00000

 **Next chapter: The story gets a bump in drama/action/I dunno.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Geez, three update days in a freaking row...I'm outdoing myself. Ah well, at least I haven't topped the day where I updated three things at once. Anyways, on to the story!**

00000

 **Chapter 3**

Later that day, Alya walked over to a nearby store. She still needed a gift for Marinette, and she was hoping to get some inspiration.

It didn't take her long to find it.

In the toy aisle, she found a silver yoyo, advertised as one that the pros used.

 _It should help her stay in touch when I'm still practicing with Tikki_ , Alya thought. And by the end of the day, it was gift-wrapped.

00000

"Happy birthday, Marinette!"

The day had finally arrived. Now, Marinette was sitting in front of a cake and a stack of presents, surrounded by friends and family.

Her parents were there, of course, as were her best friend and boyfriend. The "best friend" of Chloe, Sabrina, was there as well, though she didn't appear to be doing any dirty work for her-she'd simply come because she liked Marinette.

Adrien handed her a package. "Here. I picked this out especially for you."

Marinette opened it up to reveal a cute little black-cat purse. "Oh, thank you!" she gushed.

She picked up Alya's gift next. "Oh, a yoyo! So cool!" she exclaimed, winking at Alya. She knew what it was meant for.

Next, she picked up a small package wrapped in pink, heart-covered paper. "Ooh, that's mine!" Sabrina squealed. "It took most of my allowance just to get that, 'cause I knew you'd like it!"

Marinette smiled and tore off the paper, revealing an ordinary brown box. She opened it up-and a stream of something purple shot out at her.

"Augh!" she screamed, getting out of the way. Adrien took a moment to see what the stuff was.

"This is paint!" he shouted. Alya glared at Sabrina.

Sabrina was close to tears. "I-I don't know what happened! I swear I got her a ladybug charm bracelet!"

"Then who-?"

"I believe _I_ can supply that answer," a voice said.

Everyone turned to the source, and there stood Chloe Bourgeois. On her wrist?

A ladybug charm bracelet.

"Thanks for leaving your locker open, Sabrina. It let me swap out our gifts!" With a cackle, she left.

"That little witch," Alya growled. "She should be locked up."

Adrien turned back to Marinette. "Are you okay?" he asked her.

Marinette said nothing for a minute. Finally, she burst into tears and ran from the bakery.

"Marinette!" Adrien called. He ran after her, but by the time he'd gotten out, she was long gone.

Sabrina was crying. "I-I'm so sorry..." she whispered.

Alya took her hand. "It's okay. It's not your fault that Chloe's a jackass."

Mr. Dupain sighed. "If she's not back by tomorrow morning, we'll start looking for her. For now, I think you should all go home."

Alya nodded and left with Sabrina.

00000

Somewhere else in Paris, a man stood in a dark room. A window opened, and several hundred luminescent butterflies flew upward.

"Ah, birthdays. The best days for humiliation and anger, perfect for my little akumas," he said to no one in particular.

A butterfly landed on his hand. He put his other hand over it, and it changed color from luminescent blue-white to black with purple streaks. He then released it through a hole in the window.

"Fly, my akuma, and evilize her!"

00000

In the park, Marinette had finally stopped running. She collapsed on a bench and started to sob. "Why does she hate me? I've never done anything to her!"

Absentmindedly, she pulled the yoyo out of her pocket and began fiddling with it. She didn't notice a certain black butterfly land on it-at least, not until she heard the voice in her head.

" _Hello, dear._ "

She nearly jumped a mile. _Hawk Moth!_ , she thought.

" _Right you are._ "

 _No...no, I won't join you!_ , she thought.

" _Oh, the resistant kind, huh? I have the perfect opportunity for you. You want revenge on a certain...mayor's daughter, right?_ "

Marinette hesitated. Revenge on Chloe did sound good...no, this was Hawk Moth. He was the evil that she fought daily, and she had to fight him here. But even now, she felt her control slipping...

 _Yes, I want revenge on Chloe, but not with your help!_

" _Oh, I understand...but it won't just be Chloe. You'll have the power to do whatever you please here in Paris...on just one condition._ "

The battle was lost. He was in full control.

 _I have two conditions of my own. What is yours?_

" _Now we're getting somewhere. You must get me the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Cat Noir. What are your conditions?_ "

 _One, I'm doing this my own way. Two...I get Cat Noir once this is all over._

" _Perfect. Go out there...Scarab._ "

A familiar purple energy surrounded Marinette as she let lose a dark laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. This may be my most popular series. Ah well, ONTO THE DRAMA!**

00000

 **Chapter 4**

The next day at school, Alya found Adrien by the lockers. "Did you find her on patrol last night?" she asked him. He shook his head.

Tikki popped out of Alya's bag. "I hope we find her soon. Without me, she might be open to...other influences."

Adrien sighed. "I know."

" _Hiiii_ , Adri-poo!"

Alya shoved Tikki back in her bag and groaned when she heard Chloe's voice. She'd walked up behind them with Sabrina in tow.

"So, I heard about Marinette's disappearance, and I wanted to know...if she never never ever comes back, will you date m-gah!"

Adrien had grabbed Chloe by the shirt collar. " _First_ of all," he growled, " _you_ were the one who caused her disappearance in the first place. Second, you're the biggest bitch in the school. You're stuck up, you're a complete snob, you've never worked a day in your life, and you love pinning the blame on other people. Why the _hell_ do you think I'd date a girl like that?" With that, he let her go.

Chloe gasped. "I'm nothing like that! Everyone loves me! S-Sabrina, back me up here!"

Sabrina sighed. "No."

"WHAT?!"

"I said no. He's right; you've been using me to do all your dirty work since elementary school!" With that, she walked over to Alya.

"And another thing," Alya noted. "Almost all of our classmates who were akumatized- _including Sabrina and I_ -were hurt by you. If it weren't for you, Ladybug and Cat Noir would be out of a job!"

Tears sprang into Chloe's eyes. "Wh-why do you hate me?!" she sobbed, running out of the school.

Sabrina looked at Alya and Adrien. "Do you think we were a little harsh on her?"

Adrien shrugged. "She had it coming."

00000

Outside of school, Chloe had dropped to her knees and was sobbing up a storm.

A shadow loomed over her, and she stopped crying long enough to look up.

And scream.

00000

At the end of the school day, Adrien, Alya, and Sabrina met up outside. "Have you seen Chloe at all today?" Sabrina asked.

"Not since our 'The Reasons You Suck' speech this morning," Alya said. "What do you think might've happened?"

Suddenly, a windstorm came in, nearly blowing the trio off their feet. Once it subsided, they looked up-and gasped.

In front of them was a girl about their age. She wore a skintight aquamarine bodysuit with golden stripes decorating it. On her face was a similarily-decorated domino mask. In her hand was a golden yoyo with a few silver blades on it.

Most startling, however, were her eyes and hair. Her hair was pitch black, tied into pigtails with aquamarine bands. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, glinting with cruelty.

"No..." Adrien whispered. "Oh god no..."

Alya felt a knot in her stomach.

"Attention, everyone!" the girl exclaimed. "I bet you're all wondering where your classmate Chloe was today. Well, look no further!"

The yoyo opened up and projected a screen. On it was Chloe-bound and gagged, inside of a dark room. A cut was on her cheek, and she looked to be in pain.

A collective _gasp_ went up through the crowd.

The girl closed the yoyo up, turning off the projection. "If Ladybug and Cat Noir want her back, they need to come to the Eiffel Tower tonight-or she faces the full wrath of...the Scarab!"

With a laugh, the girl started spinning her yoyo, whipping up another windstorm. Once it subsided, she'd vanished.

Alya stood in shock. "Marinette..." she whispered.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" Sabrina asked. "Why not just go save her now?"

"What do you mean?" Adrien snapped. "This is a job for Ladybug and Cat Noir, not us."

Sabrina let out a laugh. "Oh, please, stop trying to fool me."

Alya glared at her. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Adrien Agreste..." Sabrina paused for dramatic effect.

"I know you're Cat Noir."


	5. Chapter 5

**A friendly reminder: yelling "UPDATE NOW" in the reviews will not make me update faster.**

00000

 **Chapter 5**

Adrien's eyes widened. "H-how-"

"Simple," Sabrina cut him off. "First, I was quick to figure out who Ladybug was. I mean, seriously-all Marinette does is put on a frickin' domino mask and a bodysuit.

"You, however, were harder to figure out. But once I read that Ladybug and Cat Noir were an official item, and found out that Marinette was dating _you_ from Chloe-man, she yells loud-it didn't take me long to piece it together," she concluded.

Alya stared at her. "Wow."

Adrien sighed. "Fine. I guess since there seems to be no hiding anything from you, I can tell you that Marinette's temporarily lent her powers to Alya for some 'you are my succesor' training."

"Okay, _that_ surprises me," Sabrina noted. "Let's just go find someplace private where you can power up."

"Sounds good to me," Alya said. The three ran behind the school, where Alya pulled out Tikki.

"Okay, Tikki, spots on!" Alya yelled. She quickly donned her Ladybug persona.

Adrien, meanwhile, was digging through his bag. "Oh, c'mon Plagg, where are you?"

"I'm not in Sabrina's bag, eating her camembert!" came the reply from...you guessed it, Sabrina's bag.

"Hey!" Sabrina yelled, reaching into her bag and pulling out the Kwami-who was, of course, eating her camembert.

"Sigh...Plagg, claws out!" Adrien yelled.

"WaitnoI'mnot-" Plagg managed to say before he was sucked into Adrien's ring, transforming him into Cat Noir.

"I'll catch up on my bike," Sabrina told them. "I can do some filming for your blog if you want, Alya."

"Thanks!" Alya told her. And with that, she and Cat Noir were off to the Eiffel Tower.

00000

While they were roof-jumping, Cat Noir struck up a bit of a conversation. "You know...this seems kinda weird."

"What does?" Alya asked.

"I'm so used to Marinette as Ladybug...I mean, I don't even know what to talk about."

"What do you usually say to her?"

"Cat puns or flirts."

"Stick with the cat puns...oh look, we're here."

Indeed, they'd finally come to the Eiffel Tower.

"No one's here," Alya noticed.

"Oh, I wouldn't say _that!_ "

The two looked up and saw Marinette...oh, sorry, _Scarab_ atop the Tower. "I can't believe you came early!"

"You try and find Chloe, I'll distract her," Cat whispered. Alya nodded and ran off. He turned to Scarab.

"Aww, you're gonna try and fight without her," Scarab sneered. "How pathetic. Trying to be the hero, are you?"

"Look...Marinette," Cat said, ignoring the question. "I'm not going to fight you. I know this isn't the real you speaking. Please...surrender and come down from there, and we can figure out where the akuma's hidden."

Scarab's face softened. "Alright, I'll come down."

Cat Noir relaxed. _That was easier than I thought it would be_ , he decided.

NOPE.

Scarab came down, but pounced on top of him, pinning him.

"Nice try, wimp," she laughed. "And for future reference, call me Scarab."

She pressed her hand against his throat.

"Marinette. Is. Dead."


	6. Chapter 6

**Woo! New chapter! Second-to-last chapter, in fact. Apologies for the delay, but writing in Lucky Charm items is** ** _hard._**

00000

 **Chapter 6**

Alya quickly ran into the Eiffel Tower, hoping that Cat Noir would do fine on his own. For now, she had to try and find Chloe.

"Hey!"

Alya whirled around, relaxing when she saw Sabrina. "Don't do that. You scared me for a moment."

"Sorry," Sabrina whispered. "You think Chloe's in here?"

"Yeah, it seems likely, considering that Scarab told us to come here."

"But there aren't any rooms in the Eiffel Tower. Except..." She groaned. "We're not taking the stairs all the way up, are we?"

"Nope." With that, Alya threw her yoyo upward, catching it on a steel beam. She then grabbed Sabrina and started heading up to the top of the Tower.

00000

Back on the rooftops, Scarab still had Cat Noir pinned down, and was pressing fearfully against his throat.

A butterfly-shaped glow came around her eyes, signalling that Hawk Moth was speaking to her.

" _Good girl. Now, you know our bargain. Get his Miraculous!_ "

Scarab smiled. "Nice ring you got there. You wouldn't mind if I happened to 'borrow' it, would you?"

Cat Noir gritted his teeth. "You leave me no choice."

And he kicked her square in the stomach.

It caught her off guard, knocking the wind out of her and sending her flying. Cat Noir took the opportunity to stand up and take a breath.

"I'm sorry I had to do that, Marinette," he told her, "but you're not yourself."

If looks could kill...well, Cat Noir would've lost ten of his nine lives.

"Do _not_ ," she hissed, "call me Marinette!"

She swung her yoyo at him, but he quickly dogded it. "Fine. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!"

And the battle truly began.

00000

Meanwhile, Alya and Sabrina had finally reached the top of the Tower. They entered the room and began searching.

It didn't take too long. They found Chloe bound and gagged in one of the chairs. It looked like she'd been knocked out.

"Right," Alya whispered. "We'll take her downstairs, and you can get her to a safe location." Sabrina nodded.

As it turns out, it's much easier going down than going up. They were able to traverse the stairs in a few minutes.

Once they got to the bottom, Alya pointed Sabrina in the direction of a safe location, and she took off, carrying Chloe with her. Alya turned her attention to the rooftop battle.

00000

Cat Noir, meanwhile, was not having the best of luck fighting Scarab.

She was able to quickly anticipate every move he made, and, while it should've been that easy for him, she'd brought out a rather unexpected move by generating windstorms.

Finally, she managed to knock him off the roof. He hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of him. A sharp pain seared through his back.

Scarab jumped of the roof and let out a laugh. "So much for an actual fight! Your ring is mine!"

"Like hell it is!"

A yoyo whizzed around Scarab, tying her up. She turned around and saw Alya right behind her. A second later, she was yanked to the ground.

Alya quickly ran to Cat Noir. "You okay?"

He managed to sit up. "Y-yeah, I guess. Do you have any idea where the akuma might be?"

Alya took a quick look at Scarab. There wasn't much to her; she was basically a palette swap of Ladybug, except for...

"Her yoyo," Alya realized. "That's the same one I gave her!"

Scarab, meanwhile, had managed to loosen her bindings and set herself free. "Is that the best you can do?" she scowled.

"LUCKY CHARM!" Alya shouted. She swung her yoyo into the air, and a bunch of rose petals followed it, forming...

"A ring?" she noticed. In her hand was an exact replica of Cat Noir's ring, except that the pads were red.

An idea formed. "Bluff her with this," she whispered, tossing the ring to Cat Noir. Scarab didn't notice.

Cat sighed. "Listen...Scarab. I don't think I can fight you anymore. How about I just give you my Miraculous, and we'll end this peacefully."

Scarab's eyes lit up. "Perfect. Toss the damn thing over!"

"If you insist," he said, trying not to smile. He threw the decoy over her head, and she dove to catch it-dropping her yoyo in the process. Alya quickly grabbed it.

As soon as she grabbed it, Scarab realized that she'd gone for a fake. She stood up and went after Cat, but Alya swung her own yoyo at her, knocking her down.

"CATACLYSM!" Cat Noir yelled. His right hand glowed black, and he grabbed Scarab's yoyo, decaying it instantly. A purple butterfly flew out a second later.

Alya quickly realized what to do. She touched her own yoyo, and it opened up, glowing white. Then she proceeded to swing it at the akuma, catching it instantly.

"Not bad for a first try," Cat Noir said. Alya smiled and opened the yoyo up again, releasing a white butterfly.

She grabbed the ring and tossed it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

A flurry of red energy shot out, going all over Paris. Everything damaged in the fight was restored, good as new.

And Scarab became Marinette once again.

Cat Noir knelt down. "You okay?" he asked. She nodded, tears forming in her eyes.

A small _beep_ rang from the Ladybug Miraculous. "Um, Cat, we might wanna head someplace more private," Alya pointed out. "Otherwise...y'know..."

"Right." He picked up Marinette, bridal-style. "Let's go."


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, here it is! The final chapter! Thanks for all your support of the story!**

00000

 **Chapter 7**

"No!" Hawk Moth pounded his cane against the floor. "I was this close to gaining the Miraculouses!

"I'll get them both someday, and the world will know the fury of Hawk Moth!"

00000

The next day was a school day. Alya and Marinette were in the girls bathroom, talking about the little adventure they'd had. Like most akuma victims, Marinette didn't remember the details, so Alya and Tikki had been supplying them.

"She did pretty good as Ladybug!" Tikki exclaimed, flying around. "She caught the akuma on the first try!"

"Better than my first time as Ladybug," Marinette laughed. "Do you still want the earrings for training, or do you want to give 'em back?"

"You can have them back," Alya said. "I have a feeling I don't need to train much anymore."

Just then, the bathroom door swung open. Tikki quickly flew into Alya's bag, and in walked Chloe.

Marinette tensed up. "What do you want?" she asked.

Chloe looked at her. She seemed...kinder than normal.

"I'm sorry about ruining your birthday, Marinette," she nearly whispered. "You can have this." She tossed something towards her and left.

Marinette picked it up. It was the charm bracelet that Sabrina had gotten her. She turned to Alya, shock written on her face.

"Chloe just apologized for something. I'm pretty sure that that's one of the signs of the Apocalypse," she said.

Alya started laughing. "Or maybe being a little harsh on her did the trick," she gasped.

Marinette sighed. "What'd you guys go and do while I was away?"

"They gave Chloe the talking-to she deserved," Tikki explained. "And Adrien gave her one heck of a 'no' towards her flirting!"

Marinette rolled her eyes, walked out of the bathroom-and ran straight into Adrien.

"Um, hey," he said, a little nervous. "How was your talk with Alya?"

"Fine," she responded, blushing. "Wanna head to class?"

"Sure."

And so they left.

00000

 **Wow...the story is complete. The first fanfic I've ever finished, not counting one-shots.**

 **I have plans for more Ladybug and Cat Noir stories (including a crossover), but until then, I hope to update Camp Chaos and Krampus...the latter of which I'm too lazy to do, but oh well.**

 **R &R, and I'll see you next time!**


End file.
